


I touch the fire and it freezes me

by captandor



Series: LJ Three Sentence Ficathon [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: Fills from the Three Sentence Ficathon 2015 over at Livejournal.





	I touch the fire and it freezes me

It's 57 years before she wakes, and she's changed, as much as her friends who have lived long, linear lives have.

Caroline finds her staring into the fire at the Salvatore manor one rainy afternoon, lost in thoughts of _why_ and _how_ and _what if_.

At the sound of her name she startles out of her revery and turns, puts on a smile, images of that fire consuming her immortal body pushed to the back of her mind.


End file.
